sora Mimi Cake: A random song fiction
by RikkaMugen
Summary: [Rated for death and pshing of heavy objects on teachers] o.O One of the most random stories that you will read. A must read for all Chiyo haters.


Okay this is all very random and I have no clue why I wrote some of the things I wrote. I think when I wrote this I was hyper or something.

* * *

LU LA LU LA

(Tomo, Kaugra, and Osaka start doing a tribal dance)

The piano is a melody in the world's field of blooming dreams

(Choyo-chan plays the piano then Tomo takes chair from under Chiyo and wackes Chiyo in the head with it)

Believe in the broken clock and who's side will time be on?

(Kaugra takes off her broken wrist watch and throws it to the other side of the classroom)

Why is my heart waiting so much for that tender-hearted someone?

(Kaorin starts to think of her and Miss Sakaki)

Tell me a wonderful future MOONLIGHT,MOONLIGHT SLEEPIN'

(Osaka falls asleep then Yukari comes and wacks her in the head with the sharp point of the yard stick)

LU LA LU LA

(Tomo, Kaugra, and Osaka start dancing the hamster dance)

The girl of awakenings will kiss the apple of memories

(Kaorin dreams that she is the girl and Miss Sakaki is the apple)(Poor Sakaki)

And In a book opened with sorrow and longing,

(Sakai opens the notebook that Kaugra borrowed from her and starts to cry from the picture she drew of a dead cat)

The bell meant for the two of us will ring

(Tomo rings a bell in Osaka's ear to wake her up)

Because I want to hold you tight my dear one

(Kamineko (the cat that bites Sakaki) jumps into the classroom from the window and then bits Sakaki's hand)

Don't cry any more

(Kaorin runs over to Sakaki and tries to help Sakaki)

GOOD BYE SADNESS

(Tomo, Kaugra, and Osaka wave goodbye to Yomi as she runs away from her mental classmates)

The words on the mysterious door read "Ear-playing-tricks Cake"

(Tomo places a large sign on the door)

WONDERLAND!

(Tomo, Kaugra, Osaka, and Chiyo-chan reenact Alice in wonderland making sure that Alice will die in the end)

Welcome, to you

(Tomo, Kaugra, and Osaka welcome Yomi as she comes back into the classroom because she forgot her books)

FAIRYLAND!

(Osaka takes Chiyo-Chan's pigtails and tries to fly)

It's the magic of love

(Kaorin starts to drool over Miss Sakaki)

LOVE'S ALL THE WAY!

(The numnuts start to run around the room throwing papers around the room and taking away Chiyo-Chan's report)

Every day, the temptations of wheat, so fluffy

(Kaugra takes out a fluffy cat from her backpack and throws it out the window)

CAKE FOR YOU!

(Tomo throws cake at Yomi and Chiyo)

Eat, for tonight is

(Tomo stuffs food down Chiyo's throat)

TEA FOR YOU!

(Tomo makes Chiyo drink a gallon of hot tea)

A tea-party in the constellations

(Kaorin dreams of her and Sakaki having a tea-party)

The chorus of angels at the window is to you

(Everyone starts to sing veggie tales songs)

Just your ear playing tricks?

(Everyone hides from the evil Ferbie that's trying to kill everyone)

The voice saying "I love you, I love you"

(Kaorin thinks about tell Sakaki her true feelings)

LU LA LU LA

(Everyone starts to do the chicken dance)

To the piano the world is a tiny melody that is dreaming dreams

(Yukari gets upset about the piano in the classroom and throws it out the window landing on Nyamo)

A waltz of prayers overflows from the fingers and it feels oh so nice

(Nyamo survives the piano falling on top of her and then she runs after Yukari with a fork)

My heart is always honest,

(Yomi thinks of telling Tomo that she hates her and never wants to see her after they all graduate)

a quiet greeting of sleep

(Somehow Osaka has slept through most of this song)

Because it is a secret wish

(Kaorin wishes that Sakaki would notice she is alive)

HOLLY,HOLLY WHISPER

(Everyone makes the sign of the cross then starts to sing Ave Maria like Miss Delaney)

LU LA LU LA

(Tomo and Kaugra start to sing like total bakas)

Everywhere the stove

(Yukari brings up a large stove from the teachers lounge into her classroom and starts to cook ramen noodles)

Even when the crescent moon rains down from the heavens

(Kaugra rips up Chiyo-Chan's report, rips it into small pieces and throws it into the air)

Is thawing and giving a HUG to the freezing traveler's heart

(Yukari gets a large freezer into the classroom and then throws Chiyo-Chan into the freezer and leaves her in there)

A path of light in the clean air, if I walk along without straying

(Kool-aid man busts through the wall)

WELCOME PLEASURE

(Tomo and Kaugra drink from his head while everyone else watches in shock)

The words that appeared in the eyes read "Ear-playing-tricks Cake"

(Nyamo attacks Yukari with the fork and starts to poke her in the eyes)

WONDERLAND!

(Everyone looks in the freezer to see Chiyo dead)

Welcome, for you

(Everyone starts to cheer because Chiyo is dead!)

FAIRYLAND!

(Chiyo comes back as an angry spirit and haunts her classmates)

The joys of love

(Kaugra sucks up Chiyo's spirit in a vacuum)

LOVE'S ALL THE WAY!

(Kaorin goes up to Sakaki and tells her how she fells for her)

Every day, the adventures in wheat, so exciting

(Sakaki looks at Kaorin and walks away from her)

CAKE FOR YOU!

(Tomo gives everyone cake to celebrate Chiyo's death)

A simple happiness

(Osaka wakes up and she celebrates with the numnuts Chiyo's death)

TEA FOR YOU!

(Yukari and Nyamo make up by going out after school for some steak)

With a big smile

(Everyone stares at the Ferbie eating Chiyo's dead body)

The chorus of angels at the window is to you,

(Everyone runs away from the evil ferbie)

just your ear playing tricks?

(Tomo wacks the ferbie with her text book)

The voice saying "I love you, I love you"

(Kaorin starts to cry because Sakaki won't return her feelings)

* * *

O.o I have nothing to say about this fiction it's just too... odd. 


End file.
